Conventionally, a toothed cable is constituted of a core cable and a wire disposed spirally around the core cable at a fixed pitch. The toothed cable has flexibility, and the wire is engaged with a gear so that the toothed cable is used as a toothed cable rack for converting rotation of the gear into linear motion of the toothed cable. The toothed cable moves along a guide member that is curved as necessary, and an end of the toothed cable is connected to a moving object, such as a sunroof or a window glass of a vehicle, so as to be used as a system for moving the moving object. There is known a toothed cable including a braid disposed in a groove formed of the core cable and the wire so that, instead of the wire, the braid contacts with an inner surface of the guide member, thereby reducing a noise generated from the sliding between surface of the wire of the toothed cable and the inner surface of the guide member.
Japanese Laid-Open Application Publication No. 63-28991 (Patent Document 1) discloses a toothed cable including an intermediate layer obtained by heating a core cable and a spiral wire, disposing a braid made of a thermoplastic resin in the groove, and melting and fixing the braid by the heat of the core cable and the wire.
Further, Japanese Laid-Open Application Publication No. 6-294460 (Patent Document 2) discloses a toothed cable in which a braid having piles formed radially around a core thread with adhesive is disposed in the groove to be fixed with adhesive.